


En Empty Space

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aster Lavellan, Lilly Lavellan, Other, Roan Lavellan, au lavellan sisters, not inquisitor lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Inquisition, Aster searches for her family in Wycome.</p><p>AU post Inquisition: Roan’s fractured foot keeps her from traveling to spy on the Conclave causing keeper Deshanna to send her sister, Aster Lavellan, in her place. The sisters send letters throughout the months as Aster works to help her family as much as she is able while leading the inquisition, and Roan fights to protect the clan near Wycome. The sisters reunite after the events of Inquisition as both wonder what fate has in store. So very likely eventual Cullen/Female Lavellan pairing with post game Solas/Female Lavellan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Having left her party at the main gates of Wycome, Aster strode through the narrow streets, her mind racing on the ways she could possibly explain the loss of her Vallaslin. On if her family would accept the newly discovered history; if they would accept her still.

Months after the defeat of Corypheus, she had continued to ignore her family’s requests that she travel to Wycome. The excuses she had paraded about had been from the conventional; more rifts to close in Orlais and Fereldan, to full blown exaggeration. The city would fare better without the Inquisitors presence.

It was only when Keeper Deshanna had issued a formal invitation to the Inquisition, to inspect all they had helped orchestrate, had she finally relented. She always knew she would need to explain the loss of her vallaslin. She had never regretted the decision she had made, allowing Solas to remove the markings she had once thought defined her. She did not fear her clan’s reaction, her role as inquisitor had come to define her as much as being Dalish. Vallaslin or no, she would always stand now in both worlds; she would always consider herself Dalish. 

What she feared was her family’s disapproval. She had no cause to feel this way, she knew that rationally, yet the pit in her stomach continued to grow with every fresh thought of ruined reunion. Her grandmother had been adopted into the clan as a young woman and was fiercely proud of her adopted heritage. That had been passed on to both her and Roan. Could they understand the change? Would they accept all she had learned?

A few of her closest friends had ever broached the subject, to be answered only with silence. The silence would not make it any less real. She needed to finally speak.

As her party crossed the waking sea, she pulled her closets remaining friend’s aside, telling her story. They had remained silent through her tale, grasping her hand as emotion washed over her, speaking with words of love and friendship as she finished.  
She had felt herself lighten in the following days, free of the pain her self-induced silence had wrought. She now just had one task ahead of her. A task that weighed her stomach down with each step.

Turning a corner she heard a familiar laugh ring out above the noise of the busy streets. Her sister stood with a few of her fellow hunters and human merchants near the tavern, their smiles easy in the current atmosphere of truce.  
Taking a deep breath, Aster straightened her robes, pulling the chainmail tight as she squared her shoulders. It was now or never, “Roan!”

Roan Lavellan turned to the sound of her name, her heart hammering in recognition as a smile covered her face. Her sister’s name on her lips, she moved to embrace her sister only to stop short, her eyes going wide at the sight of warm skin, devoid of markings.

With a gasp, Roan found only one word, “Aster?”

Her mind raced to recall the face of her sister as she left so many months prior. Where there had been the intricate designs of Elgar’nan, their remained only smooth skin. For years the only telltale difference between the two sisters had been the color of their eyes and their chosen markings. So much of their lives had changed, but how was she to expect this?

Her emotions ran wild. Fury replaced confusion as she wondered if the humans had forced this upon her in an attempt to make her more like them. The idea quickly pushed away as she knew the character of her sisters friends through the letters they had shared, not to mention Aster’s tendency towards stubbornness. Had there been an accident, how was even possible they were gone.

“Please don’t look at me like that Roan, I can’t…” Aster’s voice wavered.

With a rush, Roan descended upon her twin. Her arms wrapping tightly around her neck as she pressed a kiss to Aster’s head. “I have missed you.”

A sob broke free of Aster as she buried her face in her sister’s neck. The months of loneliness with Solas’ departure and her own fear of being turned away by those she loved poured out in her sister’s embrace as it tightened around her.

As Asters breath calmed, Roan pulled back, her hands moving to cup her sister’s cheeks brushing away any remaining tears. “What happened?”

Aster attempted a smile as her composure returned. She knew the question asked was heavy with meaning. She chose to answer the one that stood on the forefront. “It was my choice, Roan. I have learned so much.”

Roan nodded, “I want to hear it all.”


	2. Vir Adehlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan and Aster Lavellan find space to reconnect and look to the future.
> 
> AU post Inquisition: Roan’s fractured foot keeps her from traveling to spy on the Conclave causing keeper Deshanna to send her sister, Aster Lavellan, in her place. The sisters send letters throughout the months as Aster works to help her family as much as she is able while leading the inquisition, and Roan fights to protect the clan near Wycome. The sisters reunite after the events of Inquisition as both wonder what fate has in store. So very likely eventual Cullen/Female Lavellan pairing with post game Solas/Female Lavellan

Roan smiled as she watched her grandmother and sister at the fire. Aster seemed lost in thought as their grandmother brushed through her long hair, a ritual she had so often done when they were small and full of worry after their parents’ death. 

It had been mere hours since Aster had returned to them, weary and worried, missing the light that had always accompanied her before the breach in the sky. Her missing vallaslin no longer a mystery in the breathless stories she had shared through the afternoon. Roan believed there was more than Aster had let on, but that would be a matter for later. 

Their grandmother Lilly yawned as she sat in the overstuffed chair behind Aster. Roan had used the money her sister had sent in the previous months to buy the small cottage for their family in Wycome, hoping to give Lilly some comfort after all of the fighting and fear in the past months. In the calm of their new home, Roan had started to understand how much it had all affected her as well.

Roan walked over and pulled the brush from her Lilly’s fingers, “You should sleep, grandmother.”

“Perhaps you are right da’len, the day has been very long.” Lilly reached down pulling Aster into a firm hug. “Tomorrow, invite your friends to dinner, we will meet those you have called family for so long.”

Aster nodded, a smile pulling at her lips as she relaxed into the embrace. “What of the Keeper, grandmother?”  
Pressing her lips to Aster’s forehead before standing, Lilly chuckled. “Keeper Deshanna can wait another day. Tomorrow is for family.”

Roan took Lilly’s place as her grandmother retreated up the narrow stairs to her room. Placing the brush aside, she gathered sections of Aster’s hair, braiding long plaits on either side of her crown. “She has barely slept since we received word you would arrive, she has been beside herself.”

Aster’s silence gave Roan pause as she fastened the two braids together, the remainder of the thick black hair hanging down her back.

Roan stood, her hand batting at Aster’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.” 

“Where to?” Aster watched her sister in confusion as Roan pulled on her coat, tucking her dagger into the wrap that covered her waist. “Is there trouble?”

Roan turned, laughing. “Of course not, just always have it with me. While the most recent months have been calm, it was… tense before. Just a habit, I guess.”

Aster’s eyes followed her sister’s movements, Roan saw a sadness in them that she was entirely unused to. So much had changed. Reaching out her hand, she flashed her twin a wide smile. “I said let’s go!”

Roan led Aster through the quiet city streets, the moon casting a cooling glow on the old stone. Turning just past the chantry steps, Roan climbed the old wall leading to the chantry gardens, beckoning for Aster to follow.

Aster laughed as she climbed after her sister. “There is a gate, Roan.”

Roan stood on the edge of the wall, her face turning up to look at the sky. “You are right, of course. The gate would be useful if that was where we were going.”

“Where are we going? Aster batted playfully at her twins shoulder. 

Grabbing Aster’s hand, Roan led the pair across the wall past the garden toward the back of the chantry. Climbing atop a final wall, she smiled wide, waiting for her Aster’s reaction.

Aster gaped down into the garden. Moss ran up the stone walls of what appeared to be older ruins, similar to some of the elven ruins she had found through Orlais. Fragrant flowers bloomed from the very base of the ruins as great trees stood watch. 

Roan jumped down into the garden, motioning for Aster to follow. “Amazing, isn’t it? It’s kept so immaculate, but I never see anyone here.”

“How did you find it?” Aster approached the tower ruin in the center of the garden, reaching out to drag her hands along the ancient stone.

“In my first few nights here, I was restless and explored. There is a single entry to the garden from the chantry, but I don’t think they allow anyone back here.” Roan motioned to the outer corners of the garden, old sections of wall crumbling into the chantry structure. “I think this used to be a much larger ruin, long before the town was built. It almost looks…”

Aster finished her sisters thought, “Elven. I have seen many like it in Orlais. It is beautiful here, Roan.”

“I thought you could use a distraction, your mind was worrying over things that have not been said.” Roan grabbed her twin’s hand leading her to the center of the ruined tower, pointing up before setting herself on the ground, laying back. “The stars are heavy in the sky tonight.”

Aster joined Roan on the ground, some of her current heaviness leaving her chest as she laid back to stare up at the sky.

Roan grabbed her hand, twining their fingers together. “Do you remember when we were small, mother would take us to a nearby clearing to stare up at the stars, teaching us the Vir Tanadhal?”

Aster smiled, her memory quickly slipping into the past, of cool nights when their mother still lived. Closing her eyes she began to speak, “Vir Assan, the way of the arrow. Fly straight and do not waver. Vir Bor’assan, the way of the bow. Bend but never break…”

Roan joined in, their voices echoing off the stone, “Vir Adahlen, the way of the forest. Together we are stronger than the one.”

Roan smiled up at the stars. “She always said that was the most important, Vir Adahlen, as grandfather had taught her.” 

Both women grew quiet as the ghosts of the past occupied their minds. Turning toward Aster, Roan’s voice filled with emotion. “She would have been proud of you, grandfather too. We all are. What you were able to do… to bring all those people together. Aster…”

Aster closed her eyes, feeling tears wet her cheeks before turning to face Roan. “I missed you.”

Roan clasped Aster’s hand tight “Me too. I wish I could have been with you. I prayed every day to Mythal to keep you safe.”

Aster snorted, causing both sisters to giggle. “You prayed?”

Roan sighed, “I did. Perhaps it was foolish, I was never one for such things, but I had nothing else to do. Your letters helped, knowing that you gathered strength from those around you.”

Aster reached out, tracing the lines of her twin’s vallaslin across her forehead. “I felt the same. When the letters from you arrived, about the trouble in Wycome, I asked Cullen if we could deploy the entire force of the inquisition. He said no.”

Roan laughed, inching herself closer to Aster, pressing their foreheads together. “Unbelievable! What kind of commander would refuse to deploy the entire army in so small a battle? I shall have words with him.”

Aster giggled, “I have a feeling I know his response, but you can try.”

As the laughter between the two ceased, Roan pulled back slightly to look at her sister. “Tell me about him.”

Aster looked up, “Cullen?”

Roan shook her head, “Did you love him? You only spoke briefly of him in your letters beyond what you told us tonight, and about the vallaslin. But there was more not said.”

“It was difficult to write about him. I tried but could never fully express through the letters...” Aster sighed. “I do love him. I don’t think I will stop, even now.”

“And he loved you?” Roan waited as silence settled in the garden.

Finally, Aster nodded, her words caught behind the sobs that echoed from her chest. Roan pulled her sister closer as the grief of the past months poured out of her. 

Roan remained still as Aster told her of Solas, from the first kiss to evenings spent reading and telling stories. Smiling, she watched the grief transformed into wistful smiles and laughter as Aster recounted nights spent at camps with tangled limbs.

Aster looked at her sister, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. “I was happy, I would not change it though I wish you could have met him. You would have liked him, I think.”

Roan regarded her sister with a soft smile as the sky bloomed with color with the dawn, “How long will you stay?”

“We are here a month. Keeper De’shanna and the others want our help to fortify the city against further attacks. Cullen is interested in the patrols you and Laren have put together, as is Cassandra although I think she will have her hands full with the local chantry. She received multiple letters before we even left Skyhold.” Aster sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Roan watched her twin, seeing the tension return as her shoulders stiffened. “Aster, what else is bothering you?”

Aster turned suddenly, grabbing both of Roan’s hands. “Will you return with me, when I leave?”

Roan regarded her sister for a moment, “What of Laren and the girls? I am sure grandmother would be more comfortable, but I worry about leaving the others alone, especially after his wife’s death.”

Aster laughed as she leaned down, placing a kiss on Roan’s cheek. “If they want to come, I would have them stay. They are family. There is more than enough room in the fortress for the girls to grow, even other Dalish. What I want to know sister, is will you join me?”

With a swift movement, Roan tackled Aster, pulling her into a fierce hug. “Of course. Where you go, I will follow. As mother said, we are stronger together.”

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction of Roan Lavellan into Aster's story line. May lead to more if I can keep up the momentum.


End file.
